super_slugfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Character Page
The player character is important to consider when designing a game. As a designer, you want the player to be able to bond with the character, which adds to the experience for the player. Not all games require a bond (it can depends on the type of genre or gameplay ). For Super Slug, however, I have chosen to try to ensure a bond is present between the character and player. This bond should encourage the player to care about the character and want him to succeed in his missions. This page features information about Marvin (aka Super Slug), his history, superpowers and his ultimate goal. This page should provide a good understanding about Super Slug and the abilities that await the player. This image above is the concept drawing of Super Slug and is not the final game design for Super Slug. Marvin was born in the same year as the Snail King War, 2010. His dad sacrificed his life in order to save his family. Unfortunately, he and his mother were the only ones to survive out of the family; losing his father and 9 of his siblings. Marvin's mother took Marvin to the outskirts of the Heys garden next to the river, which was relatively safe from the war. Many years passed and the war finally finished. Unfortunately, the Snail King was victorious and had exiled all slugs from the garden; if any slugs where found they would be executed on sight. The Snail King was even stronger than before as he forced insects and creatures into an alliance and imprisoned or executed those who opposed him. So how did Marvin turn into Super Slug? Well, it began on a warm, sunny day. Marvin decided to collect some water from the river for him and his mother. Before he collected the water, Marvin decided to have a drink. Little did he know that the water was contaminated from toxic chemicals from the farm up the river. Upon the water touching his lips, Marvin went stiff as a board and collapsed where he stood. When Marvin awoke he found two snails plotting to kill him and took off as fast as he could. Marvin was amazed at how fast he was moving and was home in little time. Marvin then started to find out that not only was he faster, he was stronger too. He was able to do things that no other creature or insect could do. Marvin told his mother about what had happened. She told him that it was his duty to free the creatures and insects from the ruling of the Snail king, thus Super Slug was born. Well what's a superhero without superpowers ? For weeks I was trying to design some unique superpowers that could help Super Slug cross platforms without jumping but with little outcome. I needed some ideas from fellow geeks like me to help me get the ball rolling, so I posted an image on Facebook asking my friends to input ideas as to how they would get Super Slug from point A to Point B. I had some fantastic ideas and some really wacky ones. After compiling all the ideas together, I began the design process with some fantastic outcomes. Below you will find a list of the superpowers I have decided to use: * Elastic Eyes * Slime Ray * Slugkinesis * Slime Fist * Projectile Slime * Slime Bubble * Cape Glide As you can see, the superpowers are based on features or descriptions of a slug. A friend suggested having different varieties of slime in order to account for the different behaviour and properties the slime may display. Such as: * Speed Slime * Sticky Slime * Slip Slime * Explosive Slime These are the basic superpowers for Super Slug. Not all of them will be unlocked as Super Slug will have to earn them at a cost. This will not feature within the demo, but will feature in the final game. For more information about Super Slug superpowers , please visit the Game Mechanics page or click on any superpowers text within this page.